Tercera rueda
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette se siente como la tercera rueda entre Adrien y Luka. Pero, al final, descubrió que hay cosas que funcionan con tres partes.


Marinette estaba tiesa, sus rodillas juntas, manos encimas. Viendo incómodamente a sus dos amigos. Se sentía como la tercera rueda, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía para que venía ¿Para mirarlos... sonreír, reír, bromear, ¡Coquetear! ¡BESAR!?

Los mismos que eran novios y que su mente depravada imaginaba que ellos dos individuos, la abrazan, la besan y le hacen el amor...

Ese sueño húmedo de anoche, la tenía mal. ¿Cómo podía imaginar eso adelante de ellos?

—Te amamos Marinette —oye decir y lo primero que piensa es que su mente le está jugando mal a su cabeza. Sus ojos están desorbitados viendo a sus amigos.

—Ma—Ma—Marinette —llama Luka.

—¿Eh?

—¿Escuchaste lo que acabamos de decir? —pregunta Adrien.

—¿Qué? ¡Lo siento! ¿Pueden repetírmelo?

Ella ve sus mejillas enrojecer y ella se contagia. ¿Qué le dijeron?

—Te amamos Marinette —expresa Luka por los dos.

Y ella esta estupefacta. (Perfecto, ¿Cuándo se había golpeado la cabeza?)

—Yo también los amo —expresa creyendo que dicho por la amistad, aun anonadada, arrugando su entrecejo— Son mis mejores amigos —y sonríe.

—No te lo decimos de ese modo —ella se queda estática—Es mucho más que amistad. Estamos enamorados de ti —dice Adrien.

—¿Los dos? —su voz se escuchaba baja e irreal.

Ellos asienten.

—¡Pero, ustedes son novios! —exclama levantándose (¡Esto no podía ser posible!) se llevó las manos en su cabeza por si tenía un hinchazón— ¿Van a terminar por mí? ¿No se aman?

—Nos amamos y te amamos —al unísono.

Marinette no entendía. Veía sus ojos verdes y azules y mucho menos comprendía. Su corazón comenzaba a latir por los dos, a la misma intensidad, a la misma sintonía.

Su loca fantasía se estaba volviendo realidad... ¿Eso era posible?

—Esperamos que nos ame, como te amamos —dice Luka.

¡Eso sonaba muy retorcido! ¡Como en sus sueños!

—¿Que dices? —Pregunta Adrien— Puedes tomar todo el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo.

Y ella era una depravada por aceptar en solo segundos. Por confesar que también los amaba, por dejar que sus manos recorran su cuerpo, por dejar que su boca musite dos nombres, por dejar que sus labios besen dos pares distintos de labios, por dejar que le arranquen la ropa, por dejar que le hagan lo quiera, por dejar que sea amada por dos chicos, al mismo tiempo.

Era un morbo. Y ella era morbosa.

 **...**

Abre los ojos y todo le parece un sueño. Pero, no lo es cuando se encuentra desnuda y arropada con sabanas sobre la cama, la misma que a sus dos costados esta tibia. Donde antes se encontraban dos cuerpos, aspira sus diferentes fragancias y queda un breve momento sobre el colchon. Rememorando y sitiendo los vestigios que dejaron sus caricias, sus besos por su cuerpo, la penetración por su sexo.

Escucha la ducha y sabe que están ahí. Lo sabe, su corazón se lo dice, se levanta teniendo la sabana tapando su cuerpo con un pudor que no debería poseer luego de lo que sucedió con los dos muchachos.

Al entrar al baño, escucha gemidos de hombres y se percata de que se están penetrando en el baño, los vislumbra detrás de la cortina. Un rubor invade sus mejillas y da pasos para atrás como si nunca se hubiera percatado de eso.

La vergüenza se hunde en su ser como si ella, hace momentos no hubiera hecho algo peor. Su torpeza se adueña de su cuerpo y sus pies tropiezan con la sabana.

Los dos chicos, escuchan el ruido de ella al caer. Ellos corren la cortina y salen de la ducha de inmediato, Marinette trata de no mirar su desnudez -que antes se permitió en contemplar- y mira sus manos.

Esas que le ofrecen para que se levante, como aquella vez en la pista de patinaje. Pero, esta vez no había nada inocente y no porque no tuvieran nada de ropa.

En poco tiempo, Marinette toma las dos manos y se adentra con ellos, a la ducha. La sabana queda en el piso mojado del baño. La chica queda entre los dos hombres mientras su cuerpo desnudo se empapa con el agua y la piel de los jóvenes, se pegan al cuerpo de ella como si fuera el relleno de un sándwich.

No dejo de sentirse como la tercera rueda entre Adrien y Luka. Pero, en vez de eso, descubrió que hay cosas que funcionan con tres partes. Siendo un trió funcionaban a la perfección.


End file.
